Throne of Lies (Italian/Italiano) Wiki
Linguaggio: Italiano English čeština Dansk Deutsch Ελληνικά Español Suomi Français Italian Magyar Nederlands Norsk Polski Română Türkçe русский 中文 中文 (台灣) Informazioni Generali Throne of Lies The Online Game of Deceit è un gioco di deduzione sociale di ambientazione medievale per 8 fino a 16 giocatori. Quest'ultimi devono adoperare abilità, tattiche e strategie al fine di identificare i membri delle fazioni avversarie e impedir loro di assumere il controllo del regno. Rivisitando in chiave moderna giochi di gruppo della risma di Mafia o Lupus In Fabula, ''Throne of Lies offre ben oltre quaranta distinte classi, dal Re in persona a uno sfortunato Sciocco. La maggior parte dei giocatori verrà assegnata alla fazione del Drago Blu, ma ciascuna partita sarà caratterizzata dalla presenza del perfido Culto o della misteriosa Rosa Nera, oltre ad alcuni ruoli Neutrali per intricare maggiormente le dinamiche. Il gioco è disponibile per PC, Mac e Linux. Pubblicato su Steam il 29 settembre del 2017, la campagna Kickstarter e la closed alpha di Throne of Lies ebbero luogo nel corso del secondo quadrimestre del medesimo anno. '''Live Chat su Discord: https://discord.gg/tol Obiettivo del Gioco L'obiettivo di Throne of Lies è semplice: eliminare la fazione avversaria. Diversamente, se assegnato ad una classe neutrale, il giocatore deterrà un obiettivo unico, ad esempio sopravvivere fino alla conclusione della partita o eliminare i membri delle fazioni principali. Mentre i membri del Culto e della Rosa Nera saranno a conoscenza dei propri alleati, i membri del Drago Blu dovranno dubitare di ciascun altro giocatore per assicurarsi di non cadere nelle trame tessute dagli avversari. Anche il Re è un potenziale sospetto, dal momento in cui potrebbe cooperare con il nemico. Come Giocare (Guida Rapida) Si sussurra che traditori, altresì noti col nome della Rosa Nera\Culto, stiano complottando contro il Castello di Adiart. I membri leali del Drago Blu dovranno scoprire coloro che stanno tramando alle loro spalle adoperando le proprie abilità di deduzione sociale e ulteriori indizi. Passo fondamentale di ciascuna partita di Throne of Lies (ToL) consiste nel consultare la propria "player card" (allocata nell'angolo in alto a sinistra dello schermo) per determinare la classe assegnata e a quale fazione si appartiene. Cliccando sulla carta verranno rivelate ulteriori informazioni sulle proprie abilità e le abilità degli altri ruoli. Ciascun giorno nel gioco è suddiviso in due fasi: Giorno e Notte. Durante la fase notturna, i membri delle fazioni malvagie si raduneranno in segreto per discutere circa le informazioni in proprio possesso e pianificare le proprie mosse. Questo potrebbe includere sia assassinare i membri del Drago Blu sia convertirli alla propria fazione. Potrebbero inoltre adoperare le proprie abilità notturne per interferire con le abilità degli altri giocatori, fornendogli di conseguenza informazioni erronee. Al contrario, di notte, i membri del Drago Blu ritorneranno alle proprie stanze. Possono, pertanto, adoperare le proprie abilità notturne per investigare, proteggere od occupare gli altri giocatori nel tentativo di provare la loro lealtà. Alcune classi, tra cui il Sensitivo, deterranno il potere di comunicare con gli altri giocatori di notte. All'inizio della fase giornaliera, verranno rivelati quali giocatori sono stati assassinati la notte precedente. I superstiti si riuniranno poi intorno ad una tavola rotonda per discutere dei risultati delle proprie indagini, adoperare le proprie abilità giornaliere e accusare gli altri di tradimento. Alla fine del giorno, un giocatore potrebbe essere condotto al patibolo e l'intera corte deciderà del suo destino. Si configura cruciale riportare tutte le informazioni, incluso il modo in cui si sono adoperate le proprie abilità, nel proprio registro. Questo consentirà di tener traccia sia di quanto sta avvenendo e sia delle classi che determinati giocatori reclamano di essere. Il registro è estremamente importante anche per gli altri giocatori. Se si incontra un triste fato, il registro sarà rivelato a tutti i giocatori e dunque potenzialmente utile per corroborare le informazioni in altrui possesso. Le Quattro Fazioni In ciascuna partita di Throne of Lies, ad un giocatore è assegnato il ruolo di Re. Il Re può essere membro di qualsiasi delle quattro fazioni e solo lui sarà a conoscenza a quale fazione appartiene. 1) Il Drago Blu: I retti e nobili leader del Castello di Adiart rappresentano la fazione del Drago Blu. Loro obiettivo consiste nello sconfiggere la Rosa Nera o il Culto e qualsiasi giocatore neutrale che miri ad assassinarli. Abilità di deduzione sociale sono fondamentali dal momento in cui i giocatori assegnati a tale fazione non conoscono coloro che sono loro alleati. All'inizio di ogni partita, un giocatore riceverà il ruolo di Principe. Quando presente la Rosa Nera, un giocatore riceverà il ruolo di Sceriffo. Quando presente il Culto, almeno un giocatore riceverà il ruolo di Paladino. Soltanto determinati membri del Drago Blu detengono l'abilità di uccidere altri giocatori. Pertanto, si configura importante adoperare l'abilità di giustiziare i giocatori nel corso del giorno ed impedire agli avversari di incrementare in numero e influenza. 2) La Rosa Nera: L'obiettivo della misteriosa Rosa Nera consiste nell'eliminare i membri del Drago Blu e qualsiasi giocatore neutrale che miri ad assassinarli. All'inizio della partita, a due giocatori saranno assegnati il ruolo della Mente e dell'Assassino. La Mente può convertire i giocatori del Drago Blu e tramutarli nelle controparti malvagie della loro classe originaria. L'Assassino può uccidere o avvelenare i giocatori in modo tale da eliminarli dalla partita. Possono esservi al massimo tre membri della Rosa Nera. 3) Il Culto: Al pari della Rosa Nera, obiettivo del Culto consiste nell'eliminare i membri del Drago Blu e qualsiasi giocatore neutrale che miri ad assassinarli. Il Culto apparirà solo nelle partite con almeno 11 giocatori. All'inizio della partita, ad un giocatori verrà assegnato il ruolo di Leader del Culto mentre a un secondo giocatore sarà assegnato il ruolo di Ritualista, Evocatore o Cercatore. Il Leader del Culto può indottrinare gli altri giocatori affinché aderiscano al Culto quale una di queste tre classi o quella di Apostolo, in virtù del loro ruolo originario. Possono esservi al massimo quattro membri del Culto, ma il Leader può sacrificare i membri della propria fazione per rifornire le proprie abilità e garantire la possibilità di un altra conversione. 4) Neutrale: Vi sono otto differenti ruoli neutrali in Throne of Lies ciascuno con il proprio obiettivo. Mentre classi quali il Mietitore, il Possessore, lo Stregone, l'Inquisitore e il Disprezzato devono eliminare altri giocatori; lo Sciocco, il Mercenario e l'Alchimista detengono obiettivi più egoisti. Cosa ha di Speciale? '''''Throne of Lies mira a sviluppare ulteriormente il genere di deduzione sociale introducendo due nuove meccaniche. * Il Re. All'inizio di ciascuna partita, ad un giocatore è assegnato il ruolo di Re. Il Re può essere membro di qualsiasi fazione e soltanto lui ne è a conoscenza. Il Re può radicalmente alterare il gioco con un voto addizionale durante le esecuzioni o esercitare il potere di veto nei confronti dei risultati. Perché il Re detiene così tanto potere, egli è costantemente sotto minaccia di morte. Inoltre può anche essere avvelenato dal Valletto o essere accusato di tradimento dopo il giorno quattro. Se il Re viene assassinato, i membri della corte potranno nominare loro stessi per assumere il suo posto. I membri della famiglia reale hanno la possibilità per primi di proporsi quali successori. Le abilità delle classi di tipo Killer e Investigativo del Drago Blu non possono agire sul Re e né il Culto né la Rosa Nera saranno a conoscenza della sua lealtà. L'unico modo per garantire la lealtà del Re consiste nell'adoperare le proprie abilità di deduzione o assassinarlo per porre un membro della propria fazione sul trono. * Due nemici distinti con l'abilità di convertire. In Throne of Lies, vi sono due distinte fazioni avversarie: il Culto e la Rosa Nera, ma soltanto una delle due fazioni apparirà in ciascuna partita. Prima di eliminare gli avversari, i membri del Drago Blu dovranno determinare contro quale fazione devono confrontarsi. Sia la Rosa Nera sia il Culto detengono il potere di convertire i loro nemici in alleati. Anche un alleato fidato che ha provato più volte provato la propria lealtà può divenire un nemico. La Rosa Nera inizia sempre la partita con un Assassino e la Mente. Il Culto inizia sempre con il Leader del Culto e un alleato casuale selezionato tra tre classi distinte. La struttura della fazione cambierà rapidamente ed evolverà da tale condizione iniziale. Le multiple classi malvagie detengono le proprie abilità giornaliere e notturne che possono rafforzare e proteggere il proprio leader, alterare o bloccare le abilità degli avversari o interferire con le loro indagini. Così come non puoi sempre fidarti dei tuoi alleati, spesso non puoi nemmeno fidarti delle informazioni che ricevi. Tipi di Classi Ci sono 7 tipi di classi. Questo per aiutare a capire una classe senza bisogno di leggere l'abilità in particolare. Classi '''' Modalità di Gioco Normale Nella modalità di gioco normale, da 7 a 9 giocatori saranno membri del Blue Dragon. I Blue Dragons avranno sempre un principe ed un prete in ogni partita. Se I Black Rose saranno presenti nella partita, essi spawneranno sempre l'Assassino e il Mastermind. Uno sceriffo è a volte spawnato nelle partite nelle quali sono presenti i Black rose. Se Il Culto è presente nella partita, esso spawnerà sempre un Leader del Culto, accompagnato da uno tra Invocatore, Cercatore e Ritualista. Un Paladino è a volte spawnato nelle partite nelle quali è presente Il Culto. Il Principe è la classe più potente dei Blue Dragon, avendo la possibilità di imprigionare le persone durante la notte, cercando di trovare e giustiziare i cattivi. I giocatori che non faranno parte dei Blue Dragon, del Culto, o dei Black Rose avranno un ruolo Neutrale. Il RE spawnerà in ogni partita, e gli sarà assegnata una fazione in maniera casuale. Nessuno saprà però, oltre a lui, di che fazione egli fa parte. Fasi di Gioco/Ritmo Il gameplay di ToL consiste di due fasi: la fasi giornaliera e quella notturna. La partita inizia nella fase notturna, continuando nella diurna, per poi ritornare alla notturna e cosi via. Le fasi continueranno in questa maniera finché una fazione ne esce vittoriosa. Inizio Partita: Ogni giocatore avrà la possibilità di creare il proprio alias per la partita e gli verrà assegnata una classe. Solo il giocatore conoscerà la propria classe. Infatti giocatori verranno quindi introdotti. Inoltre, sarà scelto un Re tra di loro. Il Re sarà poi assegnato ad una fazione che non sia il Culto. Tutti sanno chi è il Re, ma solo lui conosce la sua vera fazione. Dopo un breve dialogo, ogni giocatore ritornerà alla propria stanza e la partita continuerà nella fase notturna. Notte: La classe del Nobile, Cultista, e membri della Black Rose saranno in grado di parlare tra di loro mentre per gli altri la notte passerà silenziosa. I giocatori potranno usare l'abilità della loro classe compiendo azioni notturne. Alcune di queste azioni permettono ai giocatori di investigare, altre permettono di proteggere, mentre altre permettono di assassinare. Azioni notturne che sono state scelte durante la notte verranno eseguite solo alla fine della fase notturna. I giocatori saranno informati se alcune azioni sono state prese contro loro stessi. Alcune abilità hanno priorità su altre. (Per esempio, l'Assassino prova ad assassinare il Maggiordomo, ed allo stesso tempo, il Maggiordomo prova ad occupare la notte dell'Assassino. L'azione del Maggiordomo ha priorità su quella dell'Assassino il che risulterà nel Maggiordomo che occuperà la notte del Assassino il quale non sara in grado di uccidere il Maggiordomo). Giorno: La fase diurna inizierà rivelando chi non è sopravvissuto nella fase notturna. La classe del decuduto sarà rivelata, insieme al loro giornale in-game e la loro deathnote. Se il Re non sopravvive la notte, un processo di auto-nominazione inizia per trovare un rimpiazzo. Le classi Regali saranno le prime a farsi avanti per rimpiazzare il ruolo del Re. Se solo un Regale si fa avanti, diventa il nuovo Re. Se due Regali si fanno avanti, inizierà una votazione tra i due candidati. Se nessun regale si fa avanti, un altro processo di auto-nominazione vera iniziato il giorno successivo. Se per due giorni consecutivi non si trovano candidati, inizia un processo di vacuum di potere, il che per il resto della partita non ci sarà re. Dopo aver rimpiazzato il Re o se il Re è sopravvissuto, inizia un discussione per accusare i giocatori di tradimento. Per avanzare la discussione, i giocatori possono usare la loro abilità giornaliera in segreto. Le abilità di giorno saranno di solito attivare istantaneamente e ogni giocatore può solo usare un abilita diurna per giorno. Per aiutare oltre, un wiki all'interno del gioco sarà disponibile per semplificare la parte deduttiva. Durante l'accusa, se si sospetta un giocatore, i vari giocatori potranno votarlo. Se un giocatore raggiunge la maggioranza, un processo avrà inizio contro quel giocatore. Se il sospettavo verrà trovato colpevole, sarà giustiziato. Il primo giocatore ad aver accusato il giocatore colpevole avrà l'onore di giustiziarlo. L'arma dell'accusatore preveder un vasta modalità di esecuzioni. Sei morto? Il Morto sarà in grado di guardare la partita dal cimitero. Il Prete potrà comunque comunicare con i morti durante la notte, per raccogliere prove e resuscitare un membro dei Blue Dragon una volta per partita.. Il Morto può ancora vincere la partita se una delle sue condizioni di vittoria è portata a buon fine e potrà fare delle scommesse, tirando ad indovinare chi verrà ucciso o giustiziato il giorno seguente per guadagnare dei gold extra. Trama Throne of Lies ha una trama, ordinata a seconda della data di uscita: # Il Castello # Il Re Buono # Il Re Corrotto # Dov'è il mio colore..? La Storia di uno Stupido # La Cospirazione # L'Assemblea Inspirato a * Politica Medievale * Werewolf/Mafia * Sherlock Holmes * SC2: Mafia * Secret Hitler * Town of Salem * Game of Thrones * Versailles * Skyrim * League of Legends * Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail Grafica * GDC 2016 * Unite 2016 Link Esterni * Official Website * Steam Page Traduzioni Se il menu in cima alla pagina non funziona, provate queste: * Arabic/العربية * Czech/čeština * Dutch/Nederlands * English * Filipino/Pilipino (Tagalog) * Finnish/Suomi * French/Français * German/Deutsch * Greek/Ελληνικά * Hungarian/Magyar * Indonesian/Bahasa Indonesia * Italian/Italiano * Japanese/日本語 * Mandarin Chinese/中文 * Norwegian/Norsk * Polish/Polski * Portuguese/Português * Russian/pусский * Spanish/Español * Swedish/Svenska * Turkish/Türkiye Partner Social Deduction Games Heist Gone Wrong Wikia A Heist Gone Wrong is an online multiplayer game for 4 to 6 people about bluffing and deception. It is based on One Night Ultimate Werewolf. A bank robbery doesn't go as planned, and the Robbers mix in with innocent bystanders. Your goal is to figure out who the Bank Robbers are and arrest one, or to survive as the Bank Robber, depending on your role. Camp Cadaver's Wikia Camp Cadaver is inspired by well known tropes from 1980s slasher films. Become a hero and try to survive, or secretly destroy the camp as a villain or psycho. Includes over 60 roles and 200 cosmetic options to ensure every round is different and filled with mayhem. Options include playing with a reduced role list for easier deduction, fast or long play, and much more. Rounds accomidate 5 - 15 players.Category:Browse